


Random Fandom (Tennis Caption Comics)

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Caption Comics [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Tennis RPF
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: Tennis themed comics made from pictures with captions.





	1. New Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea when I found out Novak had a baby that year.


	2. Little Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this just out of boredom.

**Author's Note:**

> This started with just making captions with single pictures because in forums there are many people doing it but unfortunately most of them are not funny. I decided to put my own spin into the pictures. Then there are people that make stories from few pictures so I thought of making one myself. It was fun and challenging at the same time because you have to put pictures with the right expressions and the settings need to make sense.
> 
> You may have seen them before because they were on other platforms. But I decided to put them here because I love to put them in one place where people can easily find them.
> 
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D


End file.
